


[Podfic] A Series of Covert Disasters

by Hebecious



Series: [Podfic] Pizza-verse [3]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Pizza, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hebecious/pseuds/Hebecious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey's take on the events of Pizza And A Movie, including more sex than can be measured without algebraic calculations, accidental flirting with Tom Keller, the Trauma Drama of the Grapefruit Knife, the reformation of Kyle, and the importance of having a home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Series of Covert Disasters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Series Of Covert Disasters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/254239) by [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closer/pseuds/Closer). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150419134@N03/35346663274/in/dateposted-public/)

Cover Artist: hebecious

Length: 02:14:16

Download Link: [MediaFire  
](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ub320287is9362b/A_Series_of_Covert_Disasters.mp3)                         [Audiofic.jinjurly](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/series-of-covert-disasters)

**Author's Note:**

> Macht has so many nice photos, I couldn't just pick one for the cover.


End file.
